Balloon catheters of this type are generally known and are used for dilating vessels and lumina and for placing the stent in the dilated vessel or lumen. In order to pass the balloon catheter easily and safely through the vessels and lumina and to position it at the required place for dilatation, it is important that the balloon catheter has a small profile (outer diameter) and is sufficiently flexible.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved balloon catheter.